Eres más débil que lo que piensas
by OmoshiroiKea
Summary: ¿Los titanes son humanos o los humanos son titanes?
1. Capítulo 1

Cap.1

Gritos. Pero no eran gritos humanos. Desde hacía un par de horas llevaban escuchando esos extraños sonidos. En realidad no eran extraños para todos. Algunos de los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento entonces presentes los habían oído ya, por eso eran tan sumamente inquietantes. Los árboles en los que estaban eran lo suficientemente altos y fuertes como para que se sintieran seguros. Levi y Hanji estaban cavilando sobre lo que debían hacer mientras que el resto de la tropa estaba alerta y listos para avisar de cualquier cosa anormal que vieran. Porque eso temían, lo anormal. Nunca sabían lo que podían encontrar cuando se trataba de titanes anormales, pero debían arriesgarse siempre.

-Está decidido-dijo Levi a la tropa- Hanji, los más experimentados y yo vamos a buscar que produce ese sonido. Los demás os quedaréis aquí. Es una orden.

Todos asintieron y momentos después, ya estaban de camino. Los sonidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Levi iba delante junto con Mikasa, que tenía ordenado controlar que Hanji no se les adelantara y avisar si la científica sufría una hemorragia nasal. Los demás iban detrás, tratando de tranquilizarse. Avanzaron unos seiscientos, puede que fueran setecientos, metros esquivando árboles y parándose de vez en cuando para escuchar detenidamente y, una vez elegida la dirección a seguir, continuaban su travesía.

Al cabo de unos minutos los encontraron. Eran once titanes, todos ellos anormales. Subieron a las ramas más altas de los árboles desde donde pudieran observar pero sin ser vistos. Mantuvieron silencio, pero al cabo de unos instantes se dieron cuenta de que no los habían percibido, ni en movimiento. Estaban centrados en otras cosas, como por ejemplo la pelea en la que se habían enfrascado.

Cinco de los titanes golpeaban a los otros seis, pero no los mordían, simplemente les daban patadas y puñetazos. Cuando los seis que recibían no podían moverse con facilidad, recibían un mordisco o golpe en la nuca.

-Esto no es normal-dijo Levi.

-No-repuso Hanji-, no lo es. Estos son, son, son…- no supo acabar. Todos miraron a Eren, que no sabía dónde meterse al ser el centro de atención.

Los sonidos guturales habían sonado durante prácticamente toda la colosal batalla, pero, de pronto, cesaron. Los soldados estaban hablando entre ellos, sin mirar lo que los había tenido tan concentrados cuando comenzó a emanar vapor de debajo de ellos.

Los cinco titanes estaban ahora en el suelo, y quemándose a una velocidad impresionante. Fue entonces cuando se decidieron a bajar del árbol. Llegaron al suelo y apenas veían, pero pudieron escuchar con claridad.

-¡Kai!- era una voz de mujer, precedida de un llanto. Seguían sin poder ver nada cuando la conversación de origen desconocido continuó.- ¡Te dije que no le trajéramos! ¡Te lo dije!

-Dinnae, cálmate-esta vez fue la voz de un hombre.- Los dos sabemos que estaba listo para esto.

El vapor comenzó a dispersarse poco a poco, y pronto pudieron ver lo que sucedía.

Eran cuatro, dos hombres y dos mujeres, y el que supusieron era Kai, que yacía en el suelo en los brazos de una de las dos chicas, una pelirroja, al igual que el fallecido, posiblemente hermanos. Dos de ellos estaban discutiendo hasta que los vieron llegar. El silencio reinó durante un momento antes de que alguien se dignara a hablar.

-¿Quién sois?-preguntó la otra chica, con un tono de voz fiero, que denotaba que estaba preparada para luchar para proteger a su gente. Hanji iba a contestar pero, temiendo que dijera alguna estupidez, Armin respondió.

-Somos soldados, venimos de dentro de las murallas.

-¿De las murallas? Me sorprende que sigáis vivos-respondió uno de los dos chicos, el alto, el que no estaba discutiendo.

-Nos toca. ¿Quién sois vosotros?

-Mikasa, cálmate-dijo Eren.

-Luchamos contra ellos, así que supongo que estamos en el mismo bando, ¿no?-contestó la chica morena y tendió una mano a quién se la cogiera. Levi reaccionó.

-Lo estamos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cap.2

Ya llevaban un buen rato siguiendo a las _personas_ que acababan de conocer. Eran cuatro, aunque habían sido cinco, todos jóvenes, ninguno mayor de 25 años. El que parecía el líder era moreno, ojos oscuros y de complexión fuerte: Adral. El otro chico era rubio, más alto que el resto, ojos marrones y carácter sarcástico hasta la médula: Narteo. La chica pelirroja era Dinnae, ojos verdes, piel clara y la más baja de los tres, y la más delgada. Kai, el chico fallecido guardaba gran parecido con ella. La otra joven era morena, ojos marrones, pelo corto, muy corto y carácter fuerte: Kea.

Los cuatro caminaban delante del escuadrón, ahora completo y rebosante de dudas silenciosas, que los seguía sin inmutarse. El camino de vuelta se había cerrado por culpa de algunos de esos "gigantes imbéciles retrasados" como los llamaba Narteo y con lo que Levi coincidía. Esos dos empezaron a llevarse muy bien. Después de caminar en silencio durante casi dos horas, pararon de repente.

-¿Veis esos árboles de hojas amarillas?-preguntó Adral señalando- Como tenéis eso–refiriéndose al equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, y señalándolo- podréis subir sin problemas y atravesarlos. Os llevará justo detrás del camino cortado, y llegaréis antes.

Levi levantó la vista hacia sus hombres e hizo una señal que ordenaba a los experimentados a acercarse. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos debatieron.

-¿Los dejamos ir así como así? ¿Olvidamos lo que hemos visto?-preguntó Historia.

-Puede que sea lo mejor…-susurró Hanji con gran, gran pesar.

-Supongo que no querrán venir adentro de las murallas. Han aprendido a vivir sin ellas, así que no creo que quieran entrar en un lugar donde posiblemente se les repudie-comentó el capitán.-Además, estoy seguro de que hay más de ellos y que tienen asentamientos en algún sitio.

Se miraron largo tiempo y al fin asintieron.

-Hecho, nos vamos y los dejamos-dijo Armin. Todos asintieron, menos uno.

-Yo no quiero volver. Si pudiera me quedaría.

Se giraron para ver el rostro afligido pero determinado de Eren. La cara de Mikasa revelaba un poco sutil "si no vuelves por tu propio pie, te llevaré si es necesario, pero tu aquí no te quedas".

-Es más-miró hacia el suelo un momento y levantó de nuevo la cabeza, mirando a su equipo con determinación- , preferiría quedarme.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tú aquí no te quedas! ¡No me jodas Eren!-espetó Mikasa antes y mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y le agarraba del cuello de la camisa. Consiguieron quitársela de encima con un poco de esfuerzo y lo estaban logrando cuando alguien les interrumpió.

-Deberíais marcharos ya. ¿Se puede saber que cojones estáis discutiendo aquí? No es el mejor sitio para pararse a charlar-cortó Kea, mientras miraba a su alrededor con parsimonia y calma, aunque debajo de esa gruesa fachada, se entreveía algo de nerviosismo.

De repente, otro ruido llamó su atención. Sonó como un enorme crack, era un enorme crack. Se volvieron para ver la silueta de un titán, pero, por suerte, este no les vio.

-Ahora-dijo susurrando Narteo, que acababa de llegar- ya que no podéis salir por donde os hemos dicho...

-Por lentos-cortó Kea. Narteo la miró un segundo.

-Sí, por lentos o por lo que sea, vais a volver con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos estaban de acuerdo, pero tenían que esperar a que la decisión la tomara el capitán, así que aguardaron expectantes hasta que habló.

-De acuerdo-dijo por fin-, pero con una condición: tendréis que acompañarnos adentro de las murallas por lo menos una vez.

-Hecho.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cap. 3

Era una enorme explanada de hierba, como un círculo perfecto rodeado por árboles. Para la sorpresa de los soldados, había fortificaciones, casas y edificaciones más grandes, todo de un solo piso, y para aumentar su asombro y desconcierto, personas.

Habrían unas 300, hombres, mujeres, niños y ningún anciano. Hablaban el mismo idioma que ellos, aunque había algunas personas que parloteaban en idiomas que los de dentro de las murallas consideraban muy antiguos e incluso muertos. Además, pudieron ver a gente de distintas etnias, como asiáticos y africanos, a los cuales consideraban ya razas perdidas y extintas.

Kea lideraba el grupo, y los guio hasta una de las construcciones para invitarlos a comer. En principio, el conjunto de "amurallados" como los llamaban, creía que el jefe del pequeño grupo era Adral, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que la que llevaba al grupo era Kea, y Narteo, no Adral, era el segundo al mando.

Llegaron a una sala dentro del edificio, donde se les proporcionó un lugar para dejar sus objetos, con la promesa de no tocarlos ni llevárselos, y después se sentaron alrededor de una mesa rectangular de madera trabajada. Se sentaron juntos a comer los soldados y tres de las personas del grupo ya que Dinnae no quería comer ni estar con gente, y menos con desconocidos. Para comer se les sirvió un estofado de patata, zanahoria, cebolla y demás vegetales. Para desgracia de algunos –Sasha-no había carne en el plato. La chica patata no se pudo resistir y preguntó, casi gritando y a punto de ponerse de pie:

-¡¿No hay carne?!

Todos se giraron para mirarla, unos con curiosidad y otros, como Levi, asesinándola con la mirada por su discreción. Sin embargo, los anfitriones no parecieron ofenderse y se limitaron a contestar con naturalidad.

-No comemos carne-dijo Narteo.

Sasha abrió los ojos como platos y profirió un "¿eeeeeh?" muy sonoro. Kea respondió casi automáticamente, como si lo hubiera ensayado.

-No matamos animales, nunca. Todos los seres vivos tienen miedo a la muerte. Habréis visto el terror alguna vez en los ojos de alguien antes de ser masacrado por un titán, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que no queremos ver, ni en los animales.

-Haceos a la idea, mientras estéis aquí, no habrá carne-concluyó Armin al resto del grupo, para los que no lo habían escuchado con claridad.

Pasó la comida y la cena, y pasaron también allí la noche. Por la mañana siguiente los llevarían por un camino seguro hasta un claro, el cual delimitaba el bosque, y a partir de allí, llegarían a las murallas. Después de la cena, los encargados de aquella "tribu" discutieron sobre si era seguro o no llevar a miembros de su comunidad a las murallas, pero estaba acordado, así que Kea, Narteo, Adral y Natche, otra chica que sustituiría a Dinnae, marcharían con los invitados.

Natche era más alta que Mikasa, tenía el pelo muy corto, se podría decir que era parecido al de Connie, pero un poco más largo, tenía una mirada que daba miedo y era de otra raza, una de las supuestas extintas. Era lo que en otro tiempo se llamaba afroamericana, y tenía mucho carácter y muy malo.

Por algún motivo, ella y Kea se llevaban muy bien.


	4. Capítulo 4

Cap. 4

Los soldados fueron despertados muy temprano, y unas horas después ya marchaban de camino a las murallas. Ninguno de los cuatro acompañantes tenía especiales ganas de "encerrarse como se encierra a los animales con la rabia" como había descrito Narteo, pero Kea odiaba la idea y lo hacía notar. Un aura de odio e ira la rodearon durante todo el trayecto.

Adral era el más sociable de los cuatro, así que muchos de los soldados estaban cerca de él, charlando de cosas estúpidas, hasta que al capitán se le ocurrió hablar de un tema menos ridículo.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa?-preguntó señalando a Kea con la cabeza, que iba muy por delante de ellos.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¿Qué por qué mierdas está tan infinitamente cabreada?

-Ah, eso-comenzó Narteo, como si se acabara de dar cuenta, entrando en la conversación sin ser invitado- Verás, a ninguno nos gustan esas jodidas paredes que huelen a muerto, pero ella las odia, las derrumbaría y bailaría sobre ellas si pudiera.

-Narteo…- dijo Adral, regañándolo.

-Ahora-empezó el aludido poniendo la manos tras la cabeza-, querrán saber el motivo, y dudo que la loca esa de las gafas se calle si no lo hacemos.

-Kea no es como el resto, nosotros siempre hemos sido libres, pero ella nació allí. No le gustaba demasia…

-Lo odiaba-cortó ella, que se había acercado con sigilo.- ¿Vais a seguir hablando de mí u os vais a centrar en lo verdaderamente importante?-y al acabar de hablar les dirigió una mirada a los soldados donde se leía "serán imbéciles".

Siguieron el camino una hora o dos más, en silencio generalmente, aunque siempre se oía el murmullo de alguien hablando. El camino era más corto de lo que parecía, pero al ser extremadamente tedioso se hacía muy largo. Los acompañantes deseaban llegar para bajar del caballo y caminar, pero no podían, sería un retraso.

Finalmente divisaron las murallas. Los soldados sintieron alivio, más los "salvajes" se comenzaron a sentir algo incómodos algunos y terriblemente encolerizados otros. Avanzaron hasta llegar a las puertas y entraron. Nadie lo notó, pero el olor putrefacto del interior de las murallas golpeó a Kea y le causó una arcada que tuvo que tratar de disimular y acallar. Notaba las miradas de los "encerrados" como solía llamarlos y sintió odio. Natche pareció notarlo y se colocó a su lado, le tendió la mano y Kea la aceptó. Natche frenó un poco el paso de su caballo para acercarse al oído de Kea y hablarle.

-Tranquilízate, y lo más importante, no te cargues a nadie.

-¿Por qué no te preocupas de ti misma ahora? ¿Eres consciente de lo que estos retrasados pueden decir de ti?

Natche calló, pero en realidad no le importaba lo que esa gentuza opinase de ella, personalmente opinaba que ella era mejor porque no podía quemarse al sol y eso le daba ventaja.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Kea a un soldado que creía que se llamaba Armin, el rubio que sabía cuándo hablar.

-No sabría decírtelo con seguridad, lo siento.

"Perfecto, que mierda" pensó ella. Los recuerdos de su infancia llegaron a su memoria en los siguientes segundos de travesía. Su mente empezaba a divagar cuando, con una sacudida de cabeza se despejó y apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Lo último que necesitaba era ponerse sentimental.

-Chsst-dijo Narteo-, ¿no huele muy mal aquí? Así como a, no se…

-A encerrados, a eso huele. Todos huelen así, son repugnantes-respondió tajante la morena. De verdad lo pensaba, los detestaba. Incluso si los miembros de su familia seguían vivos, los odiaba. Casi todos los encerrados vivía en la falsa ilusión de que estaban a salvo y que eran libres. Sí, jaja, libres. Los únicos que se salvaban eran aquellos que se habían unido a la legión de exploración. Unirse a ellos había sido su sueño de pequeña, ansiaba la libertad desde lo más profundo de su ser. Pero, ni siquiera ellos eran libres, siempre estarían atados a ese pesado yugo que imponía su gobierno de falsos e incompetentes.

No, aquello no era libertad, y por eso, les odiaba.


End file.
